


Mark of Intimacy

by HannaM



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Subtle Creepiness, Vampires As Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: "Um... actually, Master, I was wondering..." He bit his lip again, lowering his eyes."What is it, Yeonho?" Eri said gently, trying not to smile. He was so cute when he was trying to work up the courage to ask for something."There was this girl at school... I heard her asking Tei to drink from her neck..." A faint blush colored Yeonho's cheeks. "Tei says that's only for people who are really important to you, so I thought... could I drink from your neck, Master?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Cheritz Kink Meme at http://cheritz-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/

_It's a serious responsibility, adopting a vampire,_ Grandfather had told her long ago. _They're better company than pets, but they need more looking after in some ways. You must never forget..._  
  
Eri paused. _Forget?_  
  
"Master?" Yeonho looked up at her, raising his head from her lap. She had been stroking his hair absently. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing," Eri said quickly.  
  
She caught a glimpse of fang as Yeonho bit his lip lightly. "You seemed... distant."  
  
_You must never forget who's in charge._  
  
Eri smiled, tucking a strand of blond hair behind Yeonho's pale ear. "I was just lost in thought for a moment. Are you thirsty?"  
  
"A little..." Yeonho mumbled, looking down before he glanced back to catch her reaction with a nervous look. "Is that okay? I know you just fed Lance a couple hours ago, so I understand if it's too much..."  
  
She shook her head immediately, feeling guilty for not noticing. Yeonho was always so polite and careful not to impose on her, she knew he would try to get by on sweets and supplements if she forgot to offer him her blood. "It's fine! Lance didn't take much, so I'm not fatigued or anything." She patted the sofa cushions and Yeonho sprang up to take the seat, beaming.  
  
"Thank you, Master!"  
  
Eri laughed at his enthusiasm and started to roll up the sleeve of her sweater, but Yeonho put his hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"Um... actually, Master, I was wondering..." He bit his lip again, lowering his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Yeonho?" Eri said gently, trying not to smile. He was so cute when he was trying to work up the courage to ask for something.  
  
"There was this girl at school... I heard her asking Tei to drink from her neck..." A faint blush colored Yeonho's cheeks. "Tei says that's only for people who are really important to you, so I thought... could I drink from your neck, Master?"  
  
_That's all?_ She smiled. It was more intimate than drinking from the wrist, of course. More dangerous, since it brought a vampire closer to more vital organs, but it was hard to think of Yeonho as dangerous. What made Eri hesitate was how much more visible a bite mark on the neck was- no one was supposed to know Yeonho, Lance and Red only fed from her.  
  
But Yeonho looked so hopeful and earnest, his hands quivering a little on hers. And Eri trusted him.  
  
"Okay, sure. We can do that."  
  
Yeonho's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
Yeonho let out a delighted giggle and bounced in his seat a little as Eri begun to unwind her scarf. "I'm so happy! Thank you, thank you!"  
  
"This isn't some weird vampire thing you're not telling me about, right?" she teased.  
  
"Of course not!" Yeonho laughed softly, scooting closer to her. "But Master... you won't let anyone else drink from your neck, will you?"

Eri blinked. "I wasn't planning to." She could just imagine how annoying Yuri would get about it, boasting and pretending it meant something it didn't mean. Red was already a little too rough on her wrist, though he'd been better lately (Eri suspected Lance had noticed and Tei had managed to explain to Red what he was doing wrong more properly than she ever could, since she wasn't sure why everyone's bites felt different) and Lance and Tei she couldn't imagine asking. Lance was so intent on observing routines, and Tei frequently bordered on apologetic for his own need to feed as it was. "Why?"  
  
"It's not that I mind sharing you with the others, Master, but…" Yeonho brushed her hair aside with one hand and smiled. "I want this to be special."  
  
Sometimes Yeonho's smile seemed a little less innocent.  
  
Eri shivered as his fangs grazed her neck. She'd gotten used to feeding the boys from the wrist, but this was already definitely different. Kind of… suggestive, actually.  
  
_But it's Yeonho. He wouldn't think of it like that…_  
  
The moment when vampire teeth first broke through Eri's skin always stung a little, which made logical sense, since it was pretty much like getting stuck with two needles. Still, she flinched involuntarily, not used to having that feeling in her neck instead of her arm. She wasn't expecting Yeonho to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer as his fangs pushed deeper.  
  
Eri squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to tear up. It hurt, more than usual, but if it was for Yeonho…  
  
"Master?" She felt his tongue lapping gently at her neck, probably to keep the trickle at a minimum. "Master, please, look at me. I can make it better…"  
  
Slowly, Eri opened her eyes.  
  
Yeonho lifted his head, lips messy with her blood, and smiled at her. Somehow it was still cute and not nauseating.  
  
"It doesn't hurt now, does it?"  
  
Eri shook her head. "It usually goes away quickly… but was that really enough for you?"  
  
He laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'll take a bit more soon. But I want to make sure I'm not hurting you…  not yet…"  
  
"What was that?" She must have heard wrong.  
  
"Nothing." Yeonho traced the bite-mark his fangs had left with his thumb, and Eri shivered. "How does it feel?"  
  
"Not… bad, exactly…" Eri said slowly. "It doesn't sting anymore. Just strange. Sensitive, I guess."  
  
Yeonho giggled. "Good, that means it's working."

"What's working?"  
  
His face was very close now, his arm snaking around her waist. "I told you I'd make it better," Yeonho smiled. "Even if it leaves a bruise… you won't feel any pain, Master. I promise."  
  
"O-okay…" Hesitantly, Eri touched the blood on his cheek. "Um, does it taste all right?"  
  
The minute she blurted it out she realized how stupid she sounded. Blood was blood, right? And they depended on hers for survival, so it had to be all right.  
  
"Oh yes, it's wonderful!" For some reason, Yeonho blushed. "Ah, Master… Do you want to try?"  
  
"No thanks." Eri grimaced. "I've had a split lip before, I know what my own blood tastes like."  
  
"Oh. Well… you could try mine, if you wanted…" His cheeks grew redder.  
  
"Yeonho, that's a very generous offer, but I'm not a vampire," Eri said gently. "If you really want to feed me, how about another of those cute bunny shaped eggs after we've finished here?"  
  
She was expecting him to beam cheerfully, but Yeonho's smile was a bit subdued this time. "Okay… I can do that."  
  
Before Eri could wonder what he was thinking, Yeonho dipped his head again and nuzzled her neck lovingly.  
  
"Wow... you smell so nice, Master…"  
  
This was not even remotely the most embarrassing personal remark one of Eri's vampires had made. Still, she felt her cheeks heating up.  
  
"Ah… that's probably the new shampoo Yuri bought…"  
  
He giggled, a gentle vibration that made her shiver again. "No, it's your scent." She felt the caress of his lips, a kiss that only wasn't a kiss because she knew it was her blood he was searching for.  
  
Why was she trembling?  
  
Yeonho's tongue flicked against her neck and a sound she didn't even recognize escaped Eri's mouth. She shuddered as she felt him lick around the bite mark slowly, almost… almost _teasing,_ except there was no reason for it to be…  
  
His lips closed on her skin, sucking lightly and yet causing pleasant shivers through her whole body. The intimacy of it really was something else, but… it also felt... good?  
  
Eri felt Yeonho let out a little sigh against her neck, the only warning before his fangs sank in again.  
  
It was a good thing Yeonho still had his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
She'd tensed up, bracing herself for more pain, but instead it was... it was like his fangs were massaging her carefully instead of digging in invasively, even though she knew they had to have broken the skin. But the skin of her neck being punctured felt... felt like a release, almost. Like something she hadn't even known she wanted.  
  
Eri's head spun and she was grateful for Yeonho's tight embrace, one of his hands stroking her back in a soothing way. She closed her eyes because it was better that way, easier to drift into a kind of blissful void and not question why or how.  
  
She bit her lip to keep from moaning as his fangs pulled out slowly, smooth as silk on her skin. Yeonho couldn't know his attempt to keep her comfortable at worked _this_ well.  
  
But then he was licking the wound again, and Eri couldn't keep from shivering happily, Yeonho's tongue stimulating her unexpected sensitivity. When his lips closed on her skin again and he sucked _hard_ she let out a shuddering gasp.  
  
Eri's face burned as Yeonho raised his head and smiled.  
  
"That was better, right?" He looked so hopeful.  
  
"Uh... yeah, it was," she mumbled.  
  
"Master, are you blushing?" Yeonho giggled.  
  
"I should get you a towel!" Eri blurted out. "Or a napkin, or something, so you can wipe your-" She started to turn away, but Yeonho's grip tightened.  
  
"Not yet," he whispered. "Just let me... admire it... a little longer..."  
  
Eri blinked, embarrassment giving way to confusion. "Admire what?"  
  
"The mark of my fangs where I drank from you." His smile widened. "Where _only_ I drank from you."


End file.
